


【TAT/TRR】窄径（林奇/菲利普，NC17,不太正规的BDSM）

by pdddyxl



Category: The A-Team (2010), The Red Road (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Jason, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：随性摸鱼，恶警x良犬，不太正规的BDSM注意。





	【TAT/TRR】窄径（林奇/菲利普，NC17,不太正规的BDSM）

“我需要你、沙沙——”

电话里传来连续且无意义的电子音，这让菲利普不得不把手机更加贴近了耳边，试图搞清楚对方究竟想对他说什么。现在菲利普在一家龙虾餐厅里，这里的食物不错，人来人往，价格也不是很贵。菲利普知道自己听不清对方的话多半是林奇那边信号不好的缘故，成绩优秀的CIA探员长他六七岁，总是在世界各地忙碌。

曾经菲利普也总是跟着林奇的，在世界各地，他们总是在一起的。但是最近他因为之前的某次失误，而被扔回了自己出生的小镇。没人爱他的小镇，不管是白种人还是自己部族的同胞都憎恨他的小镇。菲利普感到痛苦，但是林奇说这是一个惩罚，也是为了让他避避风头，为了他们今后能更多的在一起，为了菲利普之后能更好的为林奇做事，这是他为自己的失误所必须付出的代价。现在他们经常几个月才见一次，平时林奇都是通过电话又或者邮电的方式同他联系，菲利普听他的话，为他做事，帮他杀人、贩毒，没什么特别的原因，只是因为他们相爱——或者菲利普单方面的这么相信着。

“杀了坐在你对面的那个混蛋，他杀了那个大学生、沙沙——你必须、他把事情搞复杂了。”

“我知道了。”

“我、沙沙——爱你，甜心。”

“我也是。”

菲利普在听到那句话的时候无意识的扬起了唇角，他放下刀叉思考了一下，并不是思考是否要执行这个命令，而是在思考如何杀死对方。诚然此刻坐在他对面的，是他从小玩到大的朋友，对方长他不少，但是一直都很护着他。菲利普刚刚回到这个小镇的时候，他们便一起贩毒行窃，而且他才刚刚知道对方的女友怀了孩子。这些都让菲利普得到这个命令的时候感到难过，他的胃部纠缠在一起，刚刚吃下去的东西沉重的好似铅块。可是他别无选择，他没有办法，如果林奇说他得杀死这个人，那么他就必须这么去做。

钱——当然，菲利普会得到报酬，让他过得不是那么苦，他有一个账户，不管他这个月做了什么，林奇都会把足够的钱打进去。但是他不常用这些钱，只是把他们储存起来，以备不时之需，他唯一想要的报酬不过是林奇的称赞，再加上或真或假的一句我爱你罢了。

没有人爱菲利普，除了林奇，这句话就像是个真理一样深深扎根在男人的脑子里。当然，林奇这个名字也不是那个男人的真名，不过是一个代号罢了。不过菲利普不介意，他并不是白人，而是在当地备受歧视的德拉瓦族人，在十六岁被当地人误解，又或者说诬陷为蓄意谋杀之后，他的人生便已经毁了。

他在少管所里遇到了林奇，有些恶警的确回来少管所挑一些孩子当狗养，给他们注射海洛因控制他们，让他们帮自己做些黑活儿赚外快。那多是些失败者、中情局的败类，但是林奇不一样，他是年轻有为事业顺风顺水的CIA，没有任何不良嗜好，手中的任务从来没失败过。如果他愿意，安安心心做几年探员之后，他完全可以轻松爬到更高的地方，受万人敬仰。

但是他没有，他觉得无趣，工作无趣，生活也无趣，万事周而复始，枯燥乏味日复一日。所以他要给自己找点乐子，因为他喜欢危险，也喜欢掌控别人的感觉，所以他找到了菲利普。没有人爱菲利普，他的父亲也是，他的母亲也是，发誓爱他的女友也是。他的父亲殴打猥亵他，他的母亲在知道他进少管所之后对他失望透顶一次都没有来看过他，只有林奇，站在他眼前的这个男人，他愿意施舍给他一些少的可怜的爱意。

是的，林奇和其他探员都不一样，他不用药物控制他人，但是他却用爱意控制了菲利普。男孩儿在此之后受到了极其严苛的训练，他时常全身遍布淤紫，又或者被生生打断了几根肋骨，被子弹弄穿了肩膀。这些伤口令菲利普痛苦不已，他因为疼痛而生理性的哭泣，可是他却越发的感觉自己是被需要的、是有用的。他长得高大而又强壮，在暗地里为林奇做了很多黑活儿，赚了数不尽的金钱。他本应该待在林奇身边的，可是在弗罗里达他失了手，林奇把他从监狱里弄了出来，可是依旧对他愚蠢的失误感到愤怒，所以干脆把他扔在曼哈顿旁边、菲利普出生的小镇上作为惩罚。他知道对于菲利普来说，没有什么比这个惩罚更残忍的了。

 

当麦克在自己怀里停止了挣扎的时候，菲利普哭了出来，他颤抖着将尸体放平，喃喃自语的说了很多悔过和道歉的话。他的泪水落在了这片对于德拉瓦族来说十分神圣的土地上，但事实上菲利普却早已被剥夺了信仰的权利，被酋长从族人名单里除去了姓名。没有人爱着菲利普，就连他的族人和自幼他所信仰的神祇也一并抛弃了他。菲利普的灵魂随着除名被剥夺了回归这片土地的权利，他失去了自己唯一的故土和归宿。但是菲利普不责怪酋长，也不会因此而责怪其他族人，他只觉得这是自己应得的报应，为了苟延残喘的活下去，是他亲自践踏了自我和信仰，为此他被部落除名也就显得没有那么奇怪了。菲利普将麦克的尸体埋在地底，藏在圣域的尸体不会被发现，德拉瓦族不会让那些白人调查他们安放同族灵魂的地方，就连他们自己也不会进来。

这样的乖顺让菲利普得到的是一张飞去洛杉矶的机票，林奇说他们可以在这里见上一面，两个人叙叙旧也不错，而这正是菲利普梦寐以求的奖励。他在下飞机之后按照林奇的指示在威尔希酒店登记入住。房间登记的是一个叫鲍勃的男人的名字，不过菲利普知道这不过是林奇的又一个假名而已。

菲利普按照门卡上的房间号打开了房门，房间内空荡荡的，有着对于两个人来说过于宽敞的客厅、卧室还有浴室，从窗户外面可以酒店的泳池还有洛杉矶的景色。屋内柔软的地毯光是站在上面就可以感受到它的价格不菲，酒店中人来人往的也都是些西装革履的家伙。而林奇还没有来，这很不错，让菲利普可以有时间先在浴室里准备好自己。他在浴室里洗了个澡，然后换了身干净的便服，有些拘谨的坐在客厅的沙发上等着林奇。菲利普为自己倒了一杯水，虽然酒店提供了上好的威士忌，不过他还是只为自己准备了一杯冰水，而且在林奇来之前，他都绷直了脊背坐在客厅，并没有去动那杯水。

林奇并不是一个人来的，他带着一个身材娇小、胸部丰腴的女孩子随他一起。林奇搂着那个女孩儿微微泛红的肩膀，而女孩儿则是柔若无骨似的靠在他的怀里。这让菲利普在开门的瞬间忍不住愣了一下，因为那个女孩儿和林奇看起来很亲密，亲密的甚至就像是假期来洛杉矶度假的夫妇一样。

“不请我进去吗，亲爱的。”

林奇摘下了墨镜，他拥抱了菲利普、拥抱了那个曾经无数次被他从监狱里捞出来的男孩儿，安抚似的拍了拍对方宽阔而又结实的背。菲利普愣了一下，随即微微侧身，垂着头示意他们可以进来屋内。

“不，亲爱的，你可以走了。这里有些零钱，你可以去酒店的酒吧里请自己喝一杯。”

林奇在女孩儿准备随他一同进入屋内的时候拦住了她，把几张整百的美金塞到了女孩儿胸前的口袋里，随即给了那个金发的小姑娘一个甜蜜的亲吻，叮嘱她这是不得已的工作事宜。而那个有着一双冰蓝色的大眼睛的小女孩儿就像是真的相信了林奇口中的这些谎话似的，恋恋不舍地在对方唇边落下几个小小的亲吻之后，真的像家猫一般顺从地离开了。

“所以…你感觉怎么样？”

林奇这么询问着，随性地走进屋内，为自己倒了一杯威士忌，十分放松地坐在了客厅的沙发上。

“事情发展的还不错。”

菲利普有些闷闷地这么回答道，同林奇一起回到了客厅，站在了林奇所坐的沙发旁。

“还不错，哈？”

林奇显然不太同意似的这么重复了一次，低头抿了一口杯中的酒。他看了看站在一旁穿戴整齐的的菲利普，像是有些不耐烦似的皱着眉头继续说道。

“你为什么还穿着衣服？明明已经洗过澡了不是吗，把衣服脱了趴到床上去，我亲爱的。”

“好的，先生。”

菲利普十分顺从地这么回答着，他没有多说什么，也没有多问一句话，而是直接脱掉了自己的外套和上衣，然后是牛仔裤，最后是内裤。

随后他转身走进卧室，乖巧地撅起屁股，像是一只听话的小母狗似的跪趴在了柔软的床铺上。他蜜色的皮肤因为这样裸露的羞耻而微微泛红，结实的肌肉因为紧张而微微绷紧，已经仔细开拓过的后穴湿润粉嫩而又格外紧致，随着他的呼吸微微向内收缩着。

“你刚刚就是这样湿着屁股坐在这里等我的吗？我亲爱的，你可真是条惹人怜爱的小母狗。”

林奇近乎于宠溺地这么说着，随即将自己微凉的指尖摁在了菲利普濡湿粉嫩的后穴处，他略显粗暴地将自己的指腹压在那个柔软紧致的洞口来回揉弄了几下，而后便不由分说地直接将两根手指挤入了对方的身体内部，顶开了对方羞涩的紧闭着的洞口。柔韧湿软的肠肉在被抵开的瞬间变迫不及待地裹了上来，熨帖的吮着林奇因为长时间握枪而格外粗糙的指腹。就连林奇也不得不承认，菲利普把自己准备的很好，他的体内被过多的润滑剂所充盈着，湿滑柔软可以轻易操开。林奇微微分开自己的两根手指，将那个羞怯的抽搐收缩着的小穴强行撑开了一个狭窄的缝隙。里面半透明的润滑液随着林奇微微分开的手指流了他满手，菲利普湿润敏感的就像是他操过的女人似的，总会因为他若即若离的触碰而不能自已的微微颤抖。

然而菲利普却又和那些女人们都不一样，林奇想起她们丰腴柔软的肉体，想起她们身上甜美的香奈儿五号的味道，想起她们柔嫩而又湿润的阴道。这些都是菲利普所没有的，高大的男人身上只有结实的肌肉，和在为他做黑活儿时留下的伤疤，他的身上只有刚刚清洗过的、酒店沐浴露的香气。但是在面对林奇的时候，他却和那些女人一样——不，甚至比那些女人还要乖顺听话，这更激发男人征服他的成就感和莫名想要折磨他的施虐欲。林奇的指尖动了起来，他的两根手指已经被菲利普的体内的润滑和他所分泌的肠液完全弄湿，亮晶晶地泛着淫荡的水光。他模仿着律动的频率，缓慢而又深刻地在对方体内摁压搅动着，满意的看着菲利普的阴茎随着他操弄的频率而可笑的肿胀勃起，在他身下不断发出介于痛苦和舒适之间的、柔软的呻吟声。

“你很敏感嘛。”

林奇轻佻地这么说着，又故意用指尖狠狠碾磨了几下菲利普体内的最脆弱的那块儿软肉，甜腻而又黏稠的水声瞬间在屋内响了起来。俯趴在床上的男人像是一只发情期的猫咪似的有些痛苦的咕噜着，后穴抽搐着把那两根在他体内不断进出的手指甜蜜地吸得更紧了。菲利普蜷缩起手指握紧了自己身下的被单，努力克制着自己想要向上翘起臀部凑过去，渴望对方更多地触碰操弄自己的欲望，他急促的喘息着，咬牙告诫自己在没有林奇的容许之前，他是不可以射精的。

“你也像我操那个女孩儿似的，让那个警察操你了吗？用你湿漉漉的小屁股把他迷的死去活来，让他好对你贩毒杀人的事情睁一只眼闭一只眼？”

林奇故意如此询问道，随之抽动手指狠狠地向对方体内深处碾磨了几下。其实他很清楚菲利普没有，或者说菲利普根本不可能这么做。因为幼时受到父亲猥亵的关系，菲利普在性事方面一直都不是那么热衷。

“嗯啊…不、不，我没有，我没有，先生。”

菲利普颤抖着身子，有些艰难地断断续续地这么回答着。他的身子像琴弦似的紧绷着，脚趾因为快感而微微蜷缩了起来，胸前得不到抚慰的乳尖可怜的肿胀挺立着，蜜色的肌肤控制不住地泛红。他的后穴在对方越发快速且深刻的操弄之中无法控制地一下下地抽搐紧缩着，清亮的水声随着手指反复抽插的频率在屋中淫荡地响个不停。极其浓稠的精液在他还没反应过来之前，便已经射到了床单上。菲利普已经太久没和林奇见面了，他已经太久没承受过这个、承受过这些了。他忍不住、他控制不了，他知道这样会让林奇生气，可是他做不到、他真的做不到。菲利普无法抑制地小声哽咽着，将大量浓稠且略带腥味儿的精液直接射了在了床上。

而就算单从这样的射精量来看，林奇也差不多可以感受到菲利普究竟为他禁欲了多久。恐怕自从他们分开之后，他养的这只小乖狗就根本没再碰过自己，前面、后面都是如此。或许是出于对自己失误的惩罚或许是出于给对方添麻烦的内疚，总之林奇对此很满意，但是他仍不打算给菲利普什么奖励，毕竟这次他又给自己惹了新的麻烦。事情本不应该那么复杂的，如果不是菲利普找来的同伴搅黄了整场交易。

 

“我给你带了礼物，亲爱的，我让他们先送到酒店里了。”

林奇这么说着，仿佛完全不在意菲利普在不被容许的情况下就擅自高潮这件事一般，随性地在床单上擦了擦自己被对方肚子里的肠液和润滑所弄湿的手指，粗糙的手掌用力拍了几下对方浑圆挺翘的臀部，而后起身向客厅走去。当他再次回到卧室的时候、手中握着的是一根做工极优的手杖，木质且笔直的黑色杖身，顶端是银制且花纹繁复的手柄。

当然了，从菲利普跪趴的这个角度来说，他根本什么都看不到。菲利普的双腿发软，腿根因为高潮而止不住地微微颤抖着，可是他却依旧努力保持着跪趴的姿势不动，乖巧地俯在床上翘起屁股，顺从地把自己刚刚被对方手指操弄得稍稍打开了一个狭窄的缝隙的后穴暴露在空气中。他的耳根因为羞耻而泛红，顶端还沾着些许精液的阴茎可怜兮兮地低垂着。

“你知道你做错了什么吗？”

林奇这么说着，用自己手中的手杖轻轻拍了拍菲利普的大腿内侧，示意那个高大强壮的男人在他面前更大地分开自己的双腿，而菲利普乖巧地颤抖着照做了。

“我在得到容许之前就射精了，先生。”

菲利普这么回答到，语调中满是本能的羞耻和自责。

“不止如此。”

“我还、找错了搭档，嗯啊…给您添了麻烦。”

男人因为对方轻轻调侃一般拍打他在臀部的杖柄而绷紧了身子，无法控制地颤抖着呻吟了出来。

“求您惩罚我，先生。”

菲利普极其诚恳地这么请求着。

“乖孩子。”

林奇鼓励似的温柔地吮吻过菲利普涨红的耳根，像是有意一般在对方的脖颈处留下了几个明显的淤痕。菲利普为此而呻吟和颤抖，他觉得自己所想要的或许就是这个。这样的原谅、这样的鼓励，这样被他人所需要、这样被爱着，让他在短暂的时间之内不用思考自我的存在，而是将自己完全托付给他人。

“我会打你二十下，希望这次你可以忍耐住，不要在惩罚中舒服的射出来，这不是奖励。”

林奇起身站在床边这么说着，随即轻轻用手杖拍了拍对方肉感十足的漂亮屁股示意。菲利普现在乖乖地俯在床上跪趴着，半勃的阴茎和臀缝间濡湿粉嫩的小洞都在他眼前一览无余。那个刚刚才被手指操得淌水的小穴因为紧张而可爱地微微抽搐着一收一缩，肉穴里随之被挤出来的淫水把菲利普的臀缝乃至腿根，都弄得湿漉漉的一片水光。不过事实上林奇对此没抱太大希望，他深知菲利普对于痛觉的耐受程度，如果他真正想要惩罚菲利普，一句「我不爱你」就足够了。

 

在几下若即若离的触碰之后，第一下很快就划破空气落了下来。手杖结实的杖身结结实实地落在菲利普浑圆的臀部上，灼热凸起的红痕迅速在那两瓣丰腴柔软的臀肉上显现了出来。因为看不到、不知道手杖什么时候会落在自己身上的关系，菲利普因为这下突如其来的杖罚而绷紧身体，本能地低声呻吟了起来。他因为疼痛而颤抖着稍稍扭动了一下屁股，看起来就像是在对主人摇尾巴的小母狗似的可爱。或许下次应该往他屁股里塞上一根带着犬尾的假阴茎让他夹紧再惩罚他，林奇这么想着甚至没有费什么力去控制自己下手的力道，第二下便落在了菲利普的屁股上。

这两下之间几乎没有什么间隔，纵横着压住了之前已经开始逐渐显现出淤紫的打痕。正如林奇之前所说的一样，他不希望这变成了一个奖励，而菲利普很安静，他急促的喘息着、咬紧了牙根小声咕噜着对林奇的每一下杖罚计数道谢，好像这样就能缓解此刻他所承受的疼痛一般。林奇很喜欢这点，他喜欢安静而又耐痛的小狗，虽然他不会因为而在惩罚中怜惜菲利普，但是他很中意——他就是该死的喜欢。

棍杖拍击肉体的声音在房间内听起来格外沉重，之后的几下林奇几乎没有犹豫，以至于不一会儿菲利普的屁股便被打的可怜的红肿青紫了起来。虽然菲利普的确是个高大、强壮的男人，可是他这样哭唧唧的撅着早已被打的红扑扑的小屁股，颤抖着呻吟着等待主人接下来惩罚的样子，的确像是个乖乖等待爹地教育的小男孩儿。而随着时间的推移，之前那些淤肿开始由疼痛不可抑制地逐渐变得舒服了起来，纵横的杖痕自边沿向内部不断泛起令人着迷的灼热感和酥麻感。菲利普颤抖着、带着哭腔小声哼吟着，原本垂软的阴茎因为羞耻和疼痛而再度地挺立了起来，在惩罚快要结束的时候又一次微微抽搐着身子控制不住地射出了不少精水儿。

只是这次菲利普射出来的东西要比上一次稀薄上许多，颜色浅淡的白浊黏在他结实的下腹，把他柔软的腹部弄得湿漉漉的一塌糊涂，让为数不多的体毛也随之濡湿地贴在了他的肚子上。或许是因为意识到自己再次犯了错的缘故，菲利普有些羞耻地微微夹紧了自己的双腿，可是身子却因为短时间连续不断的高潮，而舒服到脱力的瘫软在了床上。林奇居高临下地用手杖拍了拍他趴在床铺中央、止不住地小声喘息的小狗，示意对方翻身过来仰躺在床上。

而菲利普照做了，他微微颤抖着翻身躺了下来，在林奇的示意下顺从地将自己的双腿大大的、完全的打开。以一种更加脆弱且容易被侵犯的姿势，将自己还在不断抽搐开阖的嫩穴暴露了出来。

“看看你，还是这么不乖。”

林奇这么说着，假装随性地轻轻用杖身拍打着菲利普的大腿内侧，他沿着臀部凸起纵横的淤紫描绘着缓慢地向上，用手杖的末端逗弄一般轻巧地拍击菲利普垂软的阴茎。菲利普眼眶泛红，但不是因为林奇施予给他的疼痛，而是因为自刚刚开始便接连不断的将他推向顶峰的快感。躺在床上的男人像只猫咪似的好一般小声咕噜着，透亮的琥珀色双眼一片涣散失焦。菲利普在对方用手杖拍打他红扑扑的屁股，戳刺他微微开阖的小穴的时候控制不住地呻吟出了声，本能一般地扭动着遍布打痕的、浑圆的小屁股，可怜兮兮地向后稍稍瑟缩了一下。他敏感的后穴止不住地微微抽搐夹紧，在被打的淤肿发紫的臀瓣之间吐出了更多透明的淫液。

这样的反应让林奇更加坚定了下次要先找些什么把他下面这张小嘴塞住的决心，或许是一根巨大的玻璃按摩棒，让他可以看清楚菲利普这个湿漉漉的小洞究竟是怎么饥渴的吮吸夹紧着渴求他的。或许是一根连着兽尾的假阴茎，让那个粉色的肉穴完全撑开为一个可爱的、嫩红色的小肉圈儿，在没有一丝褶皱的情况下夹着那根玩具接受惩罚。让那根兽尾随着他屁股抽搐缩紧的动作上下颤抖摇摆，让他看起来真的像只努力试图讨好主人的小母狗似的。

“我很抱歉…先生。”

菲利普诚恳地小声道着歉，最后几下杖罚便突如其来地落在了他细嫩的腿根处，离阴茎很近的地方。青紫色的肿胀打痕很快便显露了出来，在他蜜色的皮肤上看起来格外的色情。菲利普因为这份意外的疼痛而忍不住急切地喘息、抽气，他小声喃喃着道歉又或者感谢的话，在林奇把指尖落在他腿根又或者屁股上的打痕，又或者来回揉弄他开阖着向外淌水儿的小穴的时候，微弱的啜泣出声。

“都结束了，我亲爱的。”

林奇安抚般的这么说着，俯身在菲利普泛红的眼角落下了一个温柔的、安慰一般的吻。

“谢谢您，先生。”

菲利普这么回应道，依照对方的示意起身跪坐了起来。身体的重量压在他被打的发紫泛红的屁股上，让他难以言喻的疼痛、羞耻却又舒适。

“作为你乖乖听话的奖励，现在你可以来舔我的阴茎了。”

林奇这么说到，随即站在床边解开了自己的皮带，将自己粗长鼓胀的阴茎从裤子里解救了出来。而菲利普就像是真的得到了什么原谅、什么许可，又或者什么天大的奖励一般。极其迫切地跪坐着向前挪了挪身子，立刻张开嘴充满感激地把对方的阴茎的含到了自己的口中。菲利普像是生怕对方感到不适一般，软乎乎地、小心翼翼地舔舐着，如饥似渴的将对方阴茎顶端溢出的前液舔了个干净，乖乖地像个婊子似的全部吞了下去。

林奇在菲利普试图把他的阴茎全部含入口中的时候，突然有些不耐烦似的用力扯住了菲利普的短发。强迫对方把自己的阴茎吐出来些许，只留下一个圆润厚重的头部顶在对方的舌面上。

“下次再看到你的时候，我希望你已经把头发留回原来的长度了。”

林奇这么命令着，随即又狠狠地挺身，将自己的阴茎操入了菲利普的口中。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 在有可能更新和一定不更新中徘徊。


End file.
